In many industries like semiconductor manufacturing, treating small quantity of gas including toxic, hazardous materials is frequently necessary. Portable dry scrubbers are used to cope with such situations and remove hazardous materials before the gas stream is discharged to the atmosphere. Efficiency and reliability for preparing, moving, setting up, and maintaining a portable dry scrubber are the key factors for the performance of a portable dry scrubber.